Eryndir Tinúviel
Eryndir Tinúviel is an elf of the house of Crastern. He is son of Ellavorn Calemiron, an elf who was an Stern. His mothers is unknown, but we know that she was in the house of Crastern. Eryndir is good with bow and sword. He is awful at magic, evan thu his father knew lots of magic. He is around 62 years old, which is pretty young for an elf. It is not known if he is his family's only child. Biography Childhood Eryndir was born in the forest of Tar'rosa, which is the city of Crastern. His parents walked in the woods, but they didn`t know that Eryndir were minutes from being born. When he was born, his mother died, which meant that he only had a father (He didn`t get a name untill age 25). He and his father lived together in Tar'rosa. He learned everything quickly from his father, eg he learned to walk and talk when he was 1 ½. When he was five years old he learnt to use a bow. Ellavorn tried to teach Eryndir magic, but it didn`t go anywhere. Eryndir had become good with the bow and could hit a target from over 90 meters (eg spiders) when he was seven. Eryndirs father died of an rare influenza when he was ten, so he needed to survive on his own. He started to live in the nature among animals. The years in the woods Eryndir lived in the nature isolated from every human,elf, dwarf and any others. He lived of mushrooms and in very rare cases, animals. He was moving all the time, not staying for more then 2 days on one place. He started to grow beard, which is unusuall for elves. When he was 21 (11 years in the woods) he went back to Tar'rosa. There he went to look at his fathers grave. He was so depressed that he started to drink ale. This then led to that he started brewing his own ale. He lived happily alone with his ale for a long time, untill one day big black clouds was coming his way. As Eryndir hated darkness (not the night so much) he started to flee. He had a bad feeling about the clouds. He ran out of the forest to the beach, where he had his boat and rowed out in the water... The road to Crastern Eryndir had been on the sea for 5 days and his last cup of ale he drank was for 4 days ago! Eryndir hated the sae, but not for it`s blue, but for the darkness at the bottom. On the 6th day Eryndir saw that the clouds was gathering and a storm was coming. The storm catched up to him and torn the boat apart. Eryndir was thrown overboard and fainted... He woke up on a yellow sand beach, only knowing his name and the word "Crastern". He started to walk forward, not knowing where he was going. Luckily Eryndir is an good mushroom expert, so he picked up lots of them at the journey. He walked for five days, seeing rivers, forests, mountains, swamps and lakes. Then on the sixth day he came to a big mauntain, with an big magnificent "entrence". He was low on food so he went and knocked on the big wooden entrence. Out came a dwarf by the name Thalin. He brought Eryndir in, where they (mostly Thalin) talked about Edain and Thalin. At last Eryndir asked if he knew what Crastern was. Thalin answered that it was the elven nation for the woodelves. But unfortunately he did not know where it lay. Eryndir went out of Edain, with lots of food (Given by Thalin), and started to follow the road just outside Edain. That road lead to La'bella. When he started to see a white wall in sight, he got dizzy and he heared a voise in his head shouting "Leave!". He immediately turned around and ran towards Edain... When he was outside Edain, he saw someone in a hood. He went forward to the hooded man and asked the name. The hooded mans name was Lucan Briss. Eryndir asked about Crastern and Lucan said the way to Tar'rosa. "Follow the river downwards, untill you get to the place where the river divide into two ways. There you want to follow the river eats. You`ll pass a swamp, and come to a big lake. Try to get past the lake and you`ll come to the forest of Tar'rosa. Go trough it and you will get to ''Tar'rosa''." Eryndir said "''Tenna' ento lye omenta" to Lucan and started to walk the way Lucan Briss describe. 10 days later he got to the forest of Tar'rosa. The forest was pretty dense and Eryndir was forced to climb up a tree and walk on the top of the trees. This walk didn`t lasted very long untill Eryndir saw big trees in the horisont. When he saw them he started to run as fast as he could, smiling! When he had come to the end of the forest to the big trees, his smile dropped... He didn`t see anyone, just spider webs all over the place... Character and Personality Eryndirs parents were split between Crastern (mother) and Stern (father). Though he remained in Crastern and became a true wooden elf. This was wierd because if two of different houses fall in love they usally convert to the mans house, but in this case Ellavorn converted to Crastern. Like the most elves, Eryndir has a great respect and appreciation for nature. Eryndir is also a sertious elf, but has a sense of humor. He is also pretty kind and smiles and laughs often. Etymology The name Eryndir Tinúviel is silvan dialect form of pure sindarin ''Eryndîr Tinúviel.' '''It consists of the Sindarin words ''Eryn, woods; and dîr, young man. ''Tinúviel ''means Nightingale.' Weapons Eryndir uses an bow which he found at Crastern when he ventured there. He also uses an iron sword he found with the bow. Skills and Un-skills Eryndir is good at running and fighting, both ranged and melee. He is also a good wood crafter. He isn`t so good at blacksmithing, mining or magic.